The Benefits Of Jealousy
by XxRikela-chanxX
Summary: Blaine's jealous inner beast is set free when he finally has enough of a certain lobster getting in the way of his smutty love. BlainexKurt / Klaine
1. Chapter 1

The sexual tension from the day was too much. Neither of the two young boys could hold it in any longer. Blaine grabbed Kurt's leather scarf from around his neck dragging the younger boy into the house and kissed Kurt on his luscious lips the moment they entered his house. He pinned Kurt to the wall cherishing and enjoying the taste of his lover's strawberry stained lips from his strawberry luscious chap stick. Oh how he loved that stuff. Pulling him closer, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders running his fingers through Blaine's soft silk black hair.

Blaine decided to bite Kurt's lower lip, just to tease his little fashionesta, just as Kurt had been all day. Kurt, without meaning to, moaned with pleasure. The sound of Kurt's moan sent shivers all over Blaine's body, the sound he takes pleasure in hearing every day.

Admittedly Kurt sometimes hates how easily this beast can make him make such sounds, so weak and dominated. But... he loves that it's this beautiful young man who can make him feel the way he does, inside and out, so happy and loved. If Blaine can make him feel this loved and special with one touch... he would follow him to the ends of the earth if only to feel like this for the rest of his life.

Deciding to take this further Blaine held Kurt's hands while they kissed "do you want to take this to my room?" he whispered, lips less than a centimetre apart, looking deep into his lover's brown doe eyes that are oh so innocent to Blaine. Kurt looked back into Blaine's lust filled eyes that were burning with need and want. "Yes actually I would very much like to enter your lion's den" Kurt replied in a that damn sexy whisper of his with a sensually raised eyebrow, wrapping both legs around Blaine's waist.

Blaine took no time in lifting Kurt from the wall and taking his wonderful possession to his room with haste. Hands roaming, lips kissing, tongue's dancing. The thought of _him_ touching his playmate, the thought of that dirty cockroach trying to seduce _his,_ _His _lover without Blaine's permission was despicable. Not that Blaine would have let the damned cockblocking lobster touch Kurt at all of course. Kurt is Blaine's and Blaine's only. And he's going to prove it right here right now. The only thing he's going to be vaguely sorry for is that his baby is going to be really sore in the morning.

*room door is le slammed closed*


	2. Chapter 2

After the door was slammed closed Blaine placed Kurt on his bed. Kissing him gently and lovingly he slowly took Kurt's shirt off along with his own. Admiring the younger boy beneath him he kissed Kurt's chest with care. Kurt moaned, breathing faster by the moment, heart racing faster and faster with each touch. _"Hurry it up a bit won't you Darling? It'll be nearly Christmas at the pace your going!" _Kurt blurted out nearly exploding at the slow pace. Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise only to smirk his god damn sexy smirk in return _"Well if that's how you want it.." _

Blaine pulled Kurt further down the bed and bit Kurt's neck gently. Blaine practically ripped off Kurt's pants. Holding Kurt's hands above his head with both hands kissing biting _"OOOoooh God Blaine do that again!". _Blaine leaned back straddling Kurt, tilting his head innocently _"Do what again baby?" _Kurt tried to sit up only to be yanked back to the bed. Looking up above his head Kurt saw something on his wrists confused for moments he realized it was his leather scarf tied around the bed notch.

_"You! Do you know how expensive this scarf was? Couldn't you use something else more appropriate?" _Kurt exploded eyes wide open in surprise and shock. Blaine only smirked with a tweak of his nose, _"Naw this is hotter don't you think?.. It'll get the job done faster maybe you'll squirm less hmm?" _Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear taking his extra special strawberry lubricant from his side table.

While one hand was lubricating himself he placed one finger in Kurt's butt. _"OOOOHHH sweet mother of leather whips and chains Blaine!" _continuing this motion he got ready to enter his lover. _"Are you ready love? Cause I am whether or not you are!". _He entered Kurt as gently as possible knowing it's still as painful as the first time.

After adjusting to the feeling they got into a synchronizing pattern, Blaine got faster and harder, Kurt screamed with pleasure begging for more. _"I can't hear you"_ Blaine said to Kurt with an evil sexy smirk, the one that oh so turns Kurt on, the one that makes Kurt oh so hot to the core. He shivered with excitement and lust in his eyes. Blaine pushed into Kurt even harder _"is that how you like it Kurtie huh?" , "Y.. Ye ...Yeess... YEESS Harder Blainers! HARDER! FASTER! __F..Fuck! Faster..Oh God…" he moaned loudly as he felt the pounding. _

Abiding to his lover's begging, with pleasure he listened to the instructions and went faster. _"Kurt..you're so tight…"_ Blaine moaned as he heightened his pace, his thrusts going erratic but was long and languid. And he was plunging hard into Kurt's ass. Both reaching their limit hard they screamed each others names.

Both exhausted, Blaine untied the leather scarf from Kurt's wrist's kissing them gently with love and care. He pulled Kurt under the bed covers holding Kurt close, arms protectively enclosing him. Breathing hard Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead_ "Go to sleep love"_.

*Le end*


End file.
